Why Me
by Sesshoumarusmate214
Summary: It s a normal day in the Higurashi house well sort of The group decide to throw a party and what did they did that for All hell will break loose See what happens


**Oh God Why Me?!**

It was a sunny morning in Tokyo, Japan. In a two story, four bedroom house live a young woman who is enjoying how her life is going. Her name is Kagome Higurashi, she works at a bank downtown and she loves being outdoors everyday. She also has three roommates that drices her crazy everyday. She really doesn't know how she gets through the days with them. But they known each other for years and after high school they went their seperate ways for awhile and learned that they do well when they stay together and by her family leaving her the entire estate and nice fortuen, Kagome asks for them to move in with her and they happily agreed.

* * *

There's Sango, she's stays at home to help take care of the house for Kagome while she is at work. Miroku who is a lecherous priest (or somewhat) that works at her family shrine since her family was killed in an auto accident while on vacation. He makes sure that the shrine is clean and that everything is in perfect order. He also, being a priest aides in the visitors and gives prayers to those in need. Sometimes he goes to his customers' house and give exorcisms. And of course, the craziest, Inuyasha, works with his brother at an office downtown dealing with real estate. He is in charge of staff and makes sure that the company is running correctly and on time.

* * *

Kagome was sleeping soundly not caring about anything in the world. Today was her off day and all she wanted to do today was sleep and lay in her comfy bed. She often dream about all kinds of things and as soon as she wakes up she writes them down in her 'dream book', that way she won't forget what she dreamed about. Soon she was distrubed by her alarm clock. 

BUUZZZ!!! BUZZZZ!!! BUZZZ!!!!!

WHAM!

"Damn clock." Kagome said sitting up from her bed and looking at her clock. "9 o'clock? Oh well, I'll lay down later then." And with that she got up, got cleaned, dressed and went downstairs.

When she got downstairs wearing a pair of blue jean shorts just above her knees, and a white t-shirt, she went to her kitchen first knowing that Sango had fixed breakfast for everyone. As usual, she sees Sango fixing breakfast for what it looks like for herself and Kagome.

"Morning Sango."

"Oh, morning Kagome" Sango said with a slight startle. Sango was wearing khaki shorts and a orange tee.

"What's for breakfast?" Kagome asks as she went to her table and sat down on a chair.

"Just some eggs, bacon, toast and jam."

"Okay. Sounds good" Kagome said as Sango went over to the table with two plates full of food and sat each down on the table.

"I'll get some orange juice. What--?"  
"Apple" Kagome interrupts knowing that Sango would ask her what she want to drink.

"Okay" Sango replies as she went to the fridge and grabbed two 20 oz bottles of their juices.

"There you go Kagome." Giving her her bottle.

"Thank you." Kagome takes the bottle and puts it down on the table and they began to eat.

* * *

Upon eating, the girls share glances at each other. One would look at one while one is eating, and the other would do the same thing. Soon they finished and Sango washed the dishes. They heard the door open and close and knew who is was. Yep, it's Miroku coming downstairs all ready for his day at the shrine. He went to the fridge and grab a pint of strawberry milk to take with him. He still wears his robes when he works, but after he puts on shorts and a shirt. He looks at the girls with a small smile. 

"Morning ladies." He opens his milk and drinks it.

"Morning" they both said. Kagome still sitting at the table while Sango leans against the cabinet.

"How are you doing Kagome?"

"Fine. I'm glad this is my day off. Now I can relax as usual. What's better is that my day off is Friday, and I don't work on the weekend!"

"That's wonderful. What about you dear Sango?"

"I'm okay. Just glad that I'm alive."

"I see." He finishes he milk and toss it in the trash can. "Well I'm off to open the shrine. Is there anything I can do for either of you before I go?"

"No thank you" they both said.

"Okay then, I'm off. See you two this evening". He walked out the kitchen while waving bye.

"Bye Miroku" they again both said. Sango notice something was different with the monk.

"Um...Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you sense anything, wrong with him?"

"Huh...hmm...now that you mentioned it...he didn't gropes us this morning, knowing it's his morning ritual".

"I wonder..." Sango trailed off.

"I don't think he found someone Sango. If he did we would've met her already."

"Yeah, but...oh well. We'll find out later." Kagome nodded.

"So what do you want to do today?" Sango asked.

"I really just want to hang around the house. Maybe stop by the shrine later on to see to the inventory".

"That sounds good."

"Sango...um...uuhh..." Kagome started blushing.

"What is it Kagome?"

"Have you ever seen..._him_?"

"Who's him?"

"You know...Inu's brother."

"Ooh...him. Not really. I heard about him. I have not seen him."

"Well, I have."

"Really?! When?" Sango went back to the table to listen more intently.

"Yesterday on my way home. I was walking to my car and a kid bumped into me and I dropped my bag, cursing with myself I went to grab my bag when a second hand grabbed it. I looked up and there I met the most sun-golden eyes. I thought Inuyasha's eyes were beautiful, but his were so stunning, almost hypnotizing..."

"Ooh...amzing, then what happaned?" Sango said with a somewhat dreamy look on her face.

"Well, we met eye to eye and said I dropped my bag and I said yeah and he gave it to me. Then I said you're Inuyasha's brother aren't you? And he said yes and he heard so much about me. He said he wanted me to go on a civilized date with me and I told him I'll think about it. He said he'll be gone for two weeks but he'll be back and I told him I'll let him know then. Then he nodded, said have a good day and walked off to his car. Oh Sango when I said handsome, he is drop dead gorgeous!"

"OH! You're so lucky!"

"Lucky about what?" It was Inuyasha. With the girls' coversation, they didn't hear the door open and close.

"Oh hi Inuyasha" Kagome said.

"What's up Inu?" Sango said.

"What are you girls up to?"

"Nothing just our usual girl talk." Kagome answered.

"Well, Kagome, your usual girl talk always end up with someone being hurt or jealous".

"Not this time. It's pure civil."

"Yeah, okay. Whatever". Inuyasha went over to the fridge and got himself a soda. "I'm off for the rest of the day. Sesshoumaru wants everone to rest up for Monday".

"What's Monday?" Kagome asked.

"Well it's the big conference. All of Tokyo's best real estate typhoons will be there."

"Ooh, do you need any company?"

"What? Kagome..."

"I never been to a conference before and I can be of good use."

"I don't know. It's more like a dance then a conference. Everyone will be talking to one another and the typhoons will be at a long table talking about buisness and such. The assholes don't know when to shut the fuck up."

"Inuyasha, please." Kagome said with an annoying voice.

"Hey, I call them as I see them." Inuyasha shrugged drinking his soda.

"So Kagome. What's he look like?"

"Um..."

"What's who look like?"

"You're brother."

"Keh!" Inuyasha walked off into the living room to watch some TV.

"Well, he looks like Inuyasha only younger looking and he has the mostly deepest golden eyes I ever seen."

"Is his eyes like Inuyasha's?"

"Yes but they are a bit darker than his. His hair is long and silver while Inu's is white more than silver and it's all the way down his back pass his butt".

"Wow, so long."

"And soft looking, like silk".

"Oh, I really want to see him!"

"Will you two shut the fuck up about that asshole?!!" Inuyasha yelled. Tired of the two girls ogeling about his bloody brother.

"Soorrryyy!" Yagome yelled back. "Sheesh, I can't help it if the guy is handsome."

"So pretty much everyone is off this weekend."

"Yeah. So want to invite a few people for a little get together?"

"Sure Kagome, I'll call up Kohaku and he can invite a friend over."

"Great. I'll invite Hakkaku and Ginta and..."

"Hell no! Not that mangy wolf! Not the fucking wolf Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled from his spot.

"He's my friend Inuyasha! God! I'm inviting him!"

"Okay then, let's get started."

With that said, Sango and Kagome went to the phones and dialed a few numbers. Then they went shopping to get everything that they would need for their little party. Kagome bought the food while Sango bought the supplies and such. In three hours everything was together and now all the group has to do is get dressed. They went upstairs to their rooms to get erady.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they were ready. Kagome wore and simple blue dress that hugged her body. She wore her hair in a tight bun.. Sango wore and white blouse and a black mini skirt with white sandels. She also wore her hair in a tight bun. They both went natural. Miroku wore and gray shirt with a black jeans and black tennis shoes. And Inuyasha wore a red long sleeved shirt with a pair of blue jeans and read sneakers. Everyone was ready to go. Soon the guess started to knock on the door. Sango went to open the door and greet everybody.

* * *

First was of course, Kouga. He wore a brown tee shirt with blue jeans and brown sandels. Hey hair was in a high ponytail. He stepped in and greeted everybody. He stood by Kagome who gave a small blush on her cheeks. He was followed by his brothers Ginta and Hakkaku who wore similar clothes. Next was Kohaku and his girlfriend Rin. Kohaku wore and white shirt with khaki slacks and black shoes. Rin wore a red dress that's to her knees and red shoes with her hair in a ponytail. Then Kagura came with her sister Kanna. They both wore purple simple shirt and skirts with the shoes to match. They were dropped off by their father, Naraku. So far everyone was hear and the party started. The music was on and everybody mingles. Kagome went to the kitchen and fixed herself a drink. Kouga wasn't too far behind her. 

"Are you okay Kagome?"

"Sure Kouga. I'm fine. Just need to relax a bit. I never had a big party before. Only small ones."

"I see. You'll be fine. I'm here to watch over you."

"Yeah right. Like she's going to believe that!" Inuyasha exclaimed while he came into the kitchen.

"Whatever mutt!"

"Hey! Don't fight!...Not tonight."

"Sorry." They both said as they started a civil conversation.

* * *

The party went well and everybody was having a good time. There were some altercations but they were handled by Inuyasha, Kouga and Miroku. The ladies were on one side and the guys on the other whenever there was a break from the music. Then there was a knock at the door. Kagome offered to open it and she got the shock of her life when she found out who was on the other side. No other than Sesshoumaru. The music had stopped and all eyes was on him. He was wearing a blue suit shirt with dark blue slacks and black shoes. His hair was in a low ponytail. Kagome was in awe. 

"I heard there was a party. May I come in and join?"

"Uh...sure. Come on in." Kagome gestured him in and she closed the door. She notice the audience and snapped them out of their thoughts. Clapping she said, "Come on people it's a party, now party!" And the party continued.

Sesshoumaru had spotted his brother, Miroku and Kouga talking about whatnot. He went over to listen in on what the boys were saying. He knew it's either about women, sex, drinking, or pimping.

"Well well. If it isn't my 'I'm too good for parties' half-brother!" Inuyasha said holding a beer bottle.

"I'm here to observe. Nothing more."

"Yeeaah. Sure. Go ahead and enjoy yourself for once." Inuyasha took a swig of beer.

"Just don't act a fool, as always."

"Fuck off! I do what I want!" Sesshoumaru sighed and went into the kitchen. Later, Kagome came in to refill the punch bowl.

"Oh, hey Sesshoumaru. Having a good time?"

"So far, so good I guess."

"Aaw. Don't be a spoil sport. Just relax and have fun." Sesshoumaru looked her straight in the eyes.

"If that means being around you, I can manage." Kagome blushed. "Besides, I haven't seen you since that day in the parking lot. You've been on my mind lately."

"Funny. I thought the same thing about you."

"So why don't we go outside and sit under the stars, hm?" Kagome was stunned.

"Well..."

"What the hell are you doing with MY woman mutt?!" Oh god...Kouga.

"Kouga, we're just talking! And I am NOT your woman!"

"Whatever! I just don't want those _dogs_ around you and shit!"

"Oh god." Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"The lady wishes to talk to me. Not to a stink mouth like you."

"I'll beat the hell out of you if you don't shut up!"

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Damn it! It's Inuyasha. And he's drunk!

"Inuyasha, everything is fine. Go back to the party."

"No Kagome. My brother is here and so is that...mangy wolf!" Inuyasha pointed to Kouga.

"Drunk already I see brother." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.

"Shut up or I'll cut your balls off and boil them."

"Not if I cut yours off first mutt face!"

"Wolf!"

"Do you want to do something you flea bag!"

"Bring it Inuyasha!"

"It's brought wolf. Just don't be sorry that you died!"

"Oh yeah well two can play at this game, mutt!"

"Is everything alright in here?" Miroku ask peeking in.

"SHUT UP MONK!!" Inuyasha and Kouga said as they stared at each other intent on killing each other.

"Okay, I'm gone." Miroku went back to the party.

"Kagome? Let's go outside." Sesshoumaru suggested as he led her outside.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING WITH MY WOMAN!" They both screamed.

"YOU'RE WOMAN...MY WOMAN...NO SHE'S NOT!!" Kagome went outside and sat on a bench with Sesshoumaru. He put her in a soft embrace, not caring who sees at the moment.

"Are you okay?" He asked laying as his cheek touch her temple.

"Kind of. Oh god...why me?!" Kagome placed her head in her hands and took a deep breath.

****

**_Hey tell me what do you think about the story. Give me some ideas on how the party should ended. I'm thinking about putting up another chapter and I need ideas, which is rare for me not to have any. LOL. Review!_**


End file.
